


Daddy Ren

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Elementary School, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hux is the principle, Inappropriate Use of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren - referred to as Ben - is called to his daughter's school when she accidentally harms a student with the force. However, she and her parents were unaware that she was force - sensitive in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Ren

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something where Kylo Ren is living an ordinary life as a husband and father. Namely because I think Kylo would be a strict but awesome Father. Our reader is named after a group of asteroids in the Main Belt. A fitting name I suppose because of the Fandom this story is based on. Nysa's mother and Kylo's wife can be whoever you. Hux being principle was just a last minute thing that popped into my mind.
> 
> Please enjoy, and let me know what you guys think!

You were sitting in the principle's office, scowling at the floor with your arms crossed over your chest. Ever glance to the principle, you sneered at his disapproving looks. All because of a little argument in the hallway during lunch were you trapped in the office. None of what happened was your fault. The same bully that had been targeting you since you you arrived at the school only a year prior wouldn't stop running their mouth. When said bully had insulted your family and your father's past, they crossed the line. Both you and the bully were surprised and terrified to find that you were force - sensitive. Your parents thought for the longest time that you weren't when your father couldn't sense it. How wrong everyone was. 

When the door behind you was pushed open, you glanced over your shoulder to see your father. You were hoping to see your mother. She always went easier on you when it came to your visits to the principle's office. All because of one other person that had something against you and your family. Your father, However, took these situations seriously. He was way more strict than your mother, and quite frankly, terrifying when he was angry. After all of this would end, there was no doubt in your mind that you wouldn't be able to sit right for a week. You'd much rather be grounded for the rest of your life than have have to go through your father's methods of discipline. He only ever beat your ass when serious matters, such as the current one, presented itself. Already you were shifting nervously in your seat.

Kylo Ren - now referred to as Ben since leaving the dark side - Took his seat beside you and spared you a glance. He didn't seem angry, but you saw the look in his d eyes that said otherwise. 

"What's this about," he crossed his arms over his chest.His eyes meeting those of the Principle's, who seemed imitated by your father's terrifying gaze. 

"Were you aware, Mr. Solo, that your daughter was Force - sensitive?"

There were so many things mentioned in that one sentence, that you knew would piss your father off even more. If pissing him off more was even possible. Even though he used the last name 'Solo', he hated having it mentioned. You knew, your mother knew. Anyone else that didn't know usually got chewed out for it. This time, you were surprised to find his features didn't change. His right eye just twitched a little in annoyance.

"It's just Ben," his voice revealed how just annoyed he was. As if he were ready to lunge over the desk for the Principle. Perhaps your mother should have came in the first place. "And, no, her mother and I were not aware. I was never able to sense it."

"Nevertheless, Nysa used the force to shove a classmate against the wall."

Your father snapped his head toward you which caused you to cringe. His glare alone could have killed you. 

"Now, Mr. Ben," the Principle began. "Using the force, if one should wield it, on school property; on fellow students even, is a serious offense. One which could result in expulsion."

"Being that Nysa was unaware that she was force - sensitive makes this a moot point," Ben says, trying his best not to raise his voice. "She was unaware, therefore, had no control over it."

The Principle's eyes narrowed at you. The man looking royally pissed off. Your father had a point, and that upset the principle more than anything. At the time of the incident, you hadn't known and that terrified you when you sent the bully flying toward the wall. Luckily, they hadn't been seriously hurt, but you ran as fast as you could away from them. You kept running as fast as your legs would carry you. That was, until you rounded a corner and collided with none other than the principle. If it weren't for all of the witnesses pointing fingers at you, you would have gotten away with it. 

With a sigh, the principle seemed to slouch in his chair. "Fine. Being that I have no proof that Miss. Nysa was unaware of the fact that she was force - sensitive, I'll leave her off with three days suspension."

You visibly relaxed, but tensed when you felt your father's eyes baring into you. This was far from being over. You had yet to survive your father's wrath. 

"However, Nysa, if your in my office one more time this year, I will not hesitate to expel you."

"Yes, sir," it was the first thing you said since sitting in the office. You said it while looking down at the floor, avoiding your father's deathly gaze.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," your father and the principle shook hands before your father exited the office. 

Calling for you from over his shoulder, you followed your father hastily out of the building to the car. His voice dripped with anger, and his shoulders looked tense. Your head was down in defeat when you shuffled into the front seat. He was going to start yelling the moment he shut his door, you just knew it. However, you were wrong. so very wrong.

You yelped in surprise when your father wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his chest in a crushing hug. 

"D-dad," you wheezed. "I can't breath."

A kiss was pressed to the crown of your head before you were released. "I'm proud of you, Nysa."

With your eyes widening and brimming with tears, you blinked up at your father as he began driving. "Wha - really? I thought you were going to kill me!"

"Please," he scoffed. "My daughter, force - sensitive afterall. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"B-but I could have killed someone! You heard Principle Hux, I could be expelled."

"You didn't do anything wrong defending yourself, Nysa," He glanced at you then back to the road. "You just need to control the force, and I'll help you every step of the way. I know all of this is overwhelming."

"And frightening," you admitted. Your biggest fear was accidentally killing someone. Or worse, harming your parents when they'd frustrate you. "I don't wish to harm anyone."

A single tear slid down your cheek as you leaned against the door with your cheek in your palm. You had no idea what you were to do with the force. Your father was ordered by law to never use his force when he left the dark side. The force was practically useless to you. And if you were to get expelled from school because of it, your life would surely be over. What would your mother think of all of this? Your father may have been going easy on you for once, but your mother may react badly to the whole situation. 

"Don't worry about your mother. We'll keep this from her for the time being," he was rummaging through your thoughts with the force. That much he could do since he wasn't causing any real harm. "Everything's going to be alright," he put his hand on your knee and gave it a light squeeze as a form of reassurance. "I'll make sure of it."

You smiled. Lightly, but it was still a smile. One which he returned. "Thanks, Daddy."


End file.
